Starved (A Zendaya and Val fic)
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: Zendaya starves herself. Will Val find out in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Zendayas POV

I look in the mirror and gasp at how huge I am.

How will anyone ever love me if I am this big?

How will val love me?

My phone buzzed. I looked down at my text.

Val- Dinner tonight? Just me and you. Up for it? Are you feeling Better today?

I sighed. Dinner? Val wouldn't keep believing my fake stomach virus story. He would eventually make me come to dinner.

So he wouldn't become curious I replied, "Sure. Where?"

Instantly my phone buzzed with his reply.

Val- How about pizza? We can eat a whole pizza!

A whole pizza?! Was he trying to make me fatter? But I pushed down that sick feeling in my stomach and replied, "Sounds great."

He replied back, "Cool. Ill come get you at 6:00 Zendayachka! ?"

I smiled. I couldn't believe he still loved me, considering how ugly I am.

*LATER*

"Do you not like the pizza, Z?"

I looked up at val. Whoops, I have barely even touched my first piece.

"Oh me? Oh yes I love it!" I exclaimed as I forced the slice into my mouth.

It tasted like dirt. All the calories and fat filled my mouth and I closed my eyes with dread. It stuck in my throat. I forced myself to swallow.

"I think it's one of the best pizzas I've ever had!" Val said as he picked up another piece.

"Hey guys!"

I turned to see Anna and Maks slide into our booth.

I looked at Anna. Thin face, muscled, probably no fat. A dancers body. The kind of person val should be with. Not me.

Anna smiled at me. "Zendaya, you look beautiful today! That outfit makes you look so tall and thin!"

"Are you saying I'm not thin?!" I said before I could stop myself. I felt my cheeks turning red as everyone stared at me.

"Um no dear. I was just- it was just a compliment."

"Are you okay zendaya?" Maks asked me with a worried look. Val looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry Anna. I'm not feeling well, and I'm very tired."

"It's okay dear. I understand what those stomach viruses can do to you." She said with a warm smile.

"Do you want me to take you home Z?" Val asked.

"Yes please," I said, maybe too excitedly.

*LATER*

As val pulled into my driveway, he said, "Sorry I even took you out Z. I thought maybe you had gotten better. I guess it was too soon.

"Sweetie, it's really not your fault. I thought I was better too," I lied.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I walked to the driver side and kissed Val.

"I love you." At least that was the truth.

"I love you too Z."

I smiled and walked up to my door. I went in and locked the door behind me.

I ran to my bathroom, and I emptied my stomach.

Would I ever be right again?

Thoughts?


	2. Rehearsals

Val's POV

I leaned against the wall waiting for Zendaya to come to in to rehearsals.

I thought about what had happened a couple of nights ago. Zendaya had acted so strange. She had been a lot lately.

As I drifted into my thoughts, Zendaya prances into the room.

I looked up and smiled, but after I studied her closer I had to work to keep it on my face.

She was so thin, her hip bones sticking out on the sides. She walked unsteadily on her usually strong legs that were now thin and frail.

I could see the dark circles under her eyes that she tried to cover with makeup.

What was wrong with her?

Zendayas POV

"Hey val!" I yelled, but my excitement weakened as I saw his worried glance.

He finally smiled back, clapped his hands, and said,"Are you ready to dance Dayachka?"

"Of course!" I said.

*About 30 minutes later*

I fell again.

I sigh and hop back up again. I don't know what's wrong with me. My legs don't feel very strong.

"You ok Z?" Val asks, lightly touching my arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little clumsy," I said with a giggle.

He shot me another worried look and started the music over.

I danced with all I had, but then I got this dizzy feeling. I stumbled over my feet.

I hit the floor- hard.

My head crashed against the wood flooring.

I felt Val slide in next to me.

"Zendaya! Oh, are you alright?" He asked as he squeezed me.

I squinted my eyes from the pounding in my head.

"Yeah. I just- I just think that we should stop rehearsals today."

"Um yeah. Sure," he said as he helped me up.

*A Few Moments Later*

Val pulled me into a hug before leading me out to my car. He opened the door and after I slid in he gently closed it.

He leaned his head through the window and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered. I said it back.

He smiled and walked to his car.

I couldn't imagine that he would love someone as ugly as me.

Thoughts?


End file.
